Playing Soft or Hard?
by cacingkawat
Summary: "Bagaimana rasanya Hae? Menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Hyukjae lalu tersenyum penuh arti./"Rupanya kau ingin bermain liar nae Hyukkie?" Donghae pun menyeringai./"Chagi...kau layani aku sampai keluar dulu, lalu kita bermain secara lembut dan perlahan atau..." OS/HaeHyuk/NC...RnR?


**title: Playing Soft or Hard?**

**cast: HaeHyuk**

**warning: yaoi, aneh, typo(s), alur tempat, waktu semua ngehe **hiihihi *abaikan

**.**

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Hyukkie" seketika Hyukjae menoleh kearah Donghae

"Ada apa?" Hyukjae pun menoleh dan balas menatap Donghae

"Ani, hanya saja kau bertambah manis" ucap Donghae jujur lalu ia tersenyum lebar sedangkan Hyukjae merona mendengarnya

"A-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau bertambah manis Hyukkie"

"Ishh kau ini, menyebalkan" dengan pipi yang masih merona Hyukjae pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain, malas rasanya ia melihat wajah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum aneh kearahnya

"Hyukkie~"

"Ada apa Hae?" Hyukjae menoleh, saat menoleh bibirnya pun menempel tepat dibibir Donghae. Wajahnya memanas seketika sedangkan Donghae bersorak gembira dalam hati. Lama bibir mereka menempel. saat Hyukjae sudah ingin melepaskan bibirnya yang menempel pada bibir Donghae, dengan cepat Donghae meraih tengkuk Hyukjae dan mencoba melumat bibir namja manis itu. Kedua bola mata Hyukjae hanya bisa membulat say dirasanya Donghae mengisap bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

"Emphh… Haehhhh hhepas" Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan tautan bibir mereka namun sia-sia sepertinya Donghae masih ingin lama-lama menikmati bibir tersebut.

"eunghhh…" Akhirnya Hyukjae pun pasrah, ia biarkan saja Donghae bermain didalam mulutnya. Hyukjae hanya bisa melenguh saat itu, sepertinya ia mulai menikmati ciuman panjangnya dengan namjachingunya itu. Dapat dirasakannya lidah Donghae yang sedang menjelajah seisi mulutnya. Tak mau tinggal diam lidah Hyukjae pun mulai nakal dan mengajak lidah Donghae untuk bermain bersama, saling melilit dan saling bertukar saliva. Lenguhan akan kenikmatan pun terdengar jelas dari bibir mereka. Ciuman mereka pun berakhir saat Hyukjae menggigit lidah Donghae.

"Yakk appo, kenapa kau menggigit lidahku chagi?" ucap Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan mata yang berair, sepertinya Hyukjae menggigit lidahnya terlalu kuat.

"Salah sendiri, karna kau menciumku terlalu lama" balas Hyukjae tenang dengan wajah tanpa dosa, seakan-akan ia tak menyesal telah menggigit lidah namjachingunya itu

"Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin berlama-lama menciummu, kau kan namjachinguku."

"Ishh tapi tadi sudah terlalu lama tau. Kenapa tidak langsung kau celucuti saja semua bajuku lalu setelah itu kau setubuhi aku hah?" Hyukjae tak sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan, sepertinya ia sedang dalam bahaya saat ini

"Jadi kau ingin aku setubuhi chagi?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum mesum, sepertinya kali ini Donghae sedang beruntung

"ehhh bu-bukan seperti it—" belum sempat Hyukjae melanjutkan kata-katanya, Donghae sudah mulai melumat bibirnya lagi. Dan kini bisa dibilang Donghae lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Yang tadinya hanya sebatas ciuman panjang, kini dengan bantuan tangan nakalnya ia mulai mencoba mencelucuti pakaian Hyukjae satu per satu.

"Haaeee janghhan" Hyukjae meronta, ia sedang tak ingin sekarang. Tapi apa mau dikata, Donghae adalah Donghae dan apa yang diinginkan Donghae haruslah pasti terwujud. Hyukjae terus meronta sementara itu tangan-tangan Donghae dengan tidak sabar berkerja melaksanakan tugasnya.

Karna Hyukjae yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam. Akhirnya Donghae pun menggigit bibir bawah namja manis itu. Hyukjae sedikit meringis karna ia merasakan bibirnya berdenyut akibat gigitan Donghae tadi. Tak ingin digigit lagi akhirnya Hyukjae pun diam, berhenti meronta dan hal itu membuat Donghae tersenyum puas disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit tautan bibir mereka pun terlepas. Dan Donghae pun tersenyum puas karna kini namjachingunya, Hyukjae sudah dalam keadaan naked. Tanpa sadar Donghae pun menjilat bibir bawahnya penuh napsu.

"Hyukkie kau adalah yang terindah dari semua objek yang pernah aku lihat" mendengar itu Hyukjae pun hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan wajah yang merona hebat karna mendengar kata-kata Donghae tersebut.

"Karna kau begitu menggoda, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sekarang?" Donghae mulai mendekatkan diri dengan namjachingunya. Namun belum sempat ia menyentuh, Hyukjae malah menjauh mengabaikan wajah Donghae yang merengut karnanya.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae kesal. Kesal? tentu saja ia kesal, bagaimana tidak namjachingunya yang manis menolak ia sentuh.

"Aku tak ingin kau sentuh"

"Mwo? Kenapa bisa, kau kan sudah naked seperti itu?"

"Aku tak ingin karna itu tak adil"

"Tak adil?" dahi Donghae mengerut mendengarnya

"Tak adil karna kau tidak dalam keadaan naked sepertiku" ucap Hyukjae malu-malu sambil tertunduk kecil "dan— err lagipula aku tak ingin kau menyentuhku disini" lanjutnya lagi dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Demi apa, Hyukjae kini sangat menggemaskan bagi Donghae. Donghae yakin kini kedua pipi namjachingunya itu pasti sedang merona hebat, ya Donghae yakin itu.

"Jadi begitu ya, kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamar" dengan semangat Donghae pun mengangkat Hyukjae, mencoba menggendongnya seperti layaknya pengantin yang akan melakukan malam pertama.

"Kyaaa Hae… turunkan aku!" Hyukjae pun mulai meronta dalam gendongan Donghae

"Yaa aish… jangan bergerak, kalau tidak kita akan jatuh nanti" mendengar itu Hyukjae pun terdiam. Ngeri juga membayangkan kalau mereka terjatuh, pasalnya sekarang Donghae sudah mulai menaiki satu per satu anak tangga.

Tak bisa terbayangkan jika mereka jatuh terguling, apalagi terguling dengan keadaan naked seperti Hyukjae, aishh… apa jadinya ia nanti kalau memang terjadi seperti itu. Karna takut Hyukjae pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan memeluk erat leher Donghae.

Hyukjae membuka matanya tepat saat tubuhnya merasakan empuknya kasur milik mereka.

"Ha-hae" ucap Hyukjae terbata karna kaget melihat Donghae

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, bingung akan keadaan Donghae yang sekarang sudah full naked sama seperti dirinya, tanpa sadar Hyukjae pun mulai melamun memikirkan kapan Donghae melepas semua pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae seperti itu hanya bisa memandang heran, namun tak ingin berlama-lama seperti itu. Donghae pun mulai beraksi, tanpa ragu ia mendekati namjachingunya yang sedang melamun itu. Dan saat sudah dekat tanpa pikir lagi ia menjilat pipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang merasakan benda lunak dan basah dipipinya pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Hyukjae pun mengerjapkan matanya imut sambil melihat wajah Donghae yang sekarang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Donghae tersenyum melihatnya dan dengan kilat ia mencuri kecupan pada bibir namjachingunya yang begitu menggemaskan dimatanya saat ini.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Donghae sambil membelai pipi Hyukjae lembut, dan Hyukjae pun merespon dengan anggukkan kecil. Donghae tersenyum senang melihatnya, itu artinya ia akan segera bermain dengan namjachingunya, itu artinya ia akan puas mendengar desahan-desahan Hyukjae yang menggairahkan dan terdengar begitu menggoda, dan itu artinya—

"eunghhh Haehhh" Hyukjae melenguh saat dirasakannya lidah menjilati bagian dadanya dengan lincah sementara itu juniornya dimanjakan Donghae dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil.

"arghh emphhh" Donghae menyesap kulit putih Hyukjae dengan kuat, mencoba membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan disekitar dada tersebut. Tak lama Donghae pun menciumi bibir Hyukjae lagi. Tangan Doghae masih tetap pada tugasnya, mengocok pelan dengan sesekali meremas kecil junior Hyukjae. Disaat Hyukjae mulai terlena akan sentuhan Donghae, disaat itu juga Donghae menghentikan semua aktifitasnya.

"Adha hah aphhah?" tanya Hyukjae susah payah karna nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Dan lagi ia merasa tak enak sekarang, pasalnya Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia sudah akan mencapai titik puncaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau lakukan tugasmu chagi" ucap Donghae lalu menyeringai. Mendengar itu Hyukjae pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan junior Donghae. Dengan lembut disentuhnya junior tersebut, lalu lama kelamaan dikocoknya hingga menegang. Setelah menegang Hyukjae pun menggantikan tangannya dengan mulutnya. Secara perlahan Hyukjae mulai memasukan junior Donghae yang kini sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya. Junior Donghae tak besar atau pun terlalu kecil, ukuran junir Donghae sedang-sedang saja namun panjang. Tak sulit bagi Hyukjae untuk mengemutnya, namun sulit baginya untuk memasukan junior Donghae sepenuhnya. Bila ia memaksakannya maka junior Donghae akan membuat tenggorokannya tertohok karna tersodok junior Donghae.

Dengan lincah Hyukjae menjilati junior Donghae lalu diemutnya seperti ia sedang mengemut permen.

"Ahhh nee emphh seperti itu ahh terus chhhagi" Donghae terus meracau karna ia merasakan seberapa nyamannya juniornya berada dalam hangatnya mulut Hyukjae. Kini Hyukjae dapat merasakan kalau junior namjachingunya itu berkedut-kedut, tanda sebentar lagi Donghae akan mengeluarkan hasratnya. Namun karna ingin balas dendam, sebelum hasrat Donghae terpenuhi Hyukjae pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan lebih memilih tersenyum nakal kearah Donghae yang kini wajahnya telah memerah.

"Bagaimana rasanya Hae? Menyenangkan bukan?" Hyukjae pun tersenyum penuh arti. Luntur sudah wajah polosnya, sepertinya Hyukjae mulai nakal sekarang. Sedikit senang rasanya bisa dapat melihat wajah Donghae yang memerah karna ulahnya.

"Kau ingin bermain liar nae Hyukkie?" Donghae pun menyeringai. Ia sudah tak tahan sekarang, rasa-rasanya ia ingin segera memasuki lubang penuh kenikmatan milik Hyukjae sekarang

"Chagi… kau layani aku sampai keluar dulu, lalu kita bermain secara lembut dan perlahan atau—" Hyukjae mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa persiapan berarti bila Donghae memasukinya ia akan merasakan sakit pada lubangnya.

"—kau ingin aku memasukimu tanpa persiapan lalu bermain kasar?" Hyukjae menelan ludahnya kasar saat mendengar pilihan Donghae tersebut. Kalau begitu mau tak mau ia melayani Donghae terlebih dahulu, daripada ia bermain dengan Donghae secara kasar nantinya.

"Huhhh baiklah kalau begitu" Hyukjae pun mulai melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sengaja ia hentikan tadi. Dengan setengah hati ia mengulum junior Donghae. Bosan mengulum ia pun mengocok cepat junior Donghae hingga cairan Donghae keluar. Cairan yang terkena tangannya pun dijilatnya habis. Donghae puas apalagi saat ia melihat Hyukjae yang menjilat tangannya sendiri untuk merasakan cairannya, begitu menggoda pikirnya.

Tak ingin buang waktu Donghae pun menerjang Hyukjae. Kini sudah berada diatas Hyukjae, sepertinya mereka sudah dalam posisi yang menyenangkan. Donghae mulai melumat bibir Hyukjae dengan sangat bernafsu. Hyukjae mendesah disela-sela ciuman mereka sementara itu jari-jari Donghae sedang melakukan persiapan pada lubang Hyukjae sebelum dimasukinya.

"Arrghhh… emphhh" Hyukjae mengerang sebentar saat ia merasakan jari-jari Donghae memasuki lubangnya. Satu… dua… tiga… empat, yah empat jari-jari besar Donghae kini sudah berada didalam lubang Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan Donghae menggerakkan jari-jarinya maju mundur. Awalnya perlahan lalu setelahnya bertambah cepat. Hyukjae mengerang hebat, entahlah ia merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat pada bagian bawahnya. Selain itu ia juga mendesah karna ciuman Donghae yang semakin liar dan sedikit kasar. Tak lama Donghae menghentikan ciuman liarnya dan juga mengeluarkan keempat jarinya dari lubang Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendesah kecewa saat Donghae menghentikan itu semua.

"Bagaimana pemanasan sudah cukup, kurasa kini saatnya Donghae kecil mengambil bagian. Benarkan Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Hyukjae. Melihat itu Donghae pun kini memposisikan dirinya tepat kearah lubang Hyukjae yang kini sudah ada dihadapan juniornya. Dengan erat Donghae memegang kedua kaki Hyukjae yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Perlahan Donghae mulai memasukan junior panjangnya kedalam lubang Hyukjae.

"Arghhh appo Hae…" Hyukjae meringis merasakan sakit saat junior Dongahae serasa merobek lubangnya

'Padahal tadi aku memasukan empat jariku, tapi kenapa lubang Hyukkie tetap sempit ya?' batin Donghae heran sendiri lubang Hyukjae.

"Ahhh sem—pit" Donghae berusaha mendorong juniornya masuk jauh lebih dalam

"Eeunghhhh Hae…ahhhh"

"sempit huh ter—jepit chhhhagi" Donghae masih berusaha. Dan akhirnya junior Donghae pun masuk seutuhnya dengan bantuan Hyukjae juga tentunya. Lama Donghae membiarkan juniornya terdiam didalam lubang hangat milik namja manisnya tersebut, bermaksud membuat lubang Hyukjae terbiasa akan juniornya. Selang beberapa menit Donghae pun memulai permainannya. Diawali dengan gerakan lembut terlebih dahulu

"Unghhh Hae—ahhh"

"Ahhh Hyukkieehhh" Donghae masih bermain dengan lambat, sepertinya ia ingin meresapi bagaimana rasanya kenikmatan yang diberikan Hyukjae padanya

"Hyukkiee inihhh sangat ahhh nik—mat"

"Ahh Hae disanahhh… terusss"

"Le—bih cehhpat Hae-ahhh" mendengar itu Donghae pun mempercepat gerakannya. Donghae terus menyodokan juniornya, sementara itu Hyukjae mendesah tak karuan karna merasakan titik nikmatnya berkali-kali disodok dengan junior panjang Donghae.

"Ahh Hae akuhhh rasa aku—" tubuh Hyukjae bergetar, sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan lubang pantat Hyukjae yang menyempit dan menjepit juniornya nikmat

"—akan keluar" Hyukjae pun mengalami puncaknya sementara itu Donghae malah semakin gencar mempercepat gerakan permainannya demi mendapatkan puncaknya sesegera mungkin.

"Arghhh jepit aku Hyukk—" Hyukjae pun mengerutkan lubangnya sementara itu Donghae tetap maju mundur dengan tak beraturan.

"Eungghhhh chagihh sarang—hae…" Donghae pun mengeluarkan cairannya dilubang Hyukjae pada sodokan terakhir. Donghae pun melepaskan kedua kaki Hyukjae yang sedaritadi melingkar dipinggangnya.

Hyukjae kini terkulai lemas dengan wajah lelah dan mata sayu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae, apakah keadaannya sama seperti Hyukjae?

Hah— sepertinya tidak, bahkan wajah Donghae bisa dibilang lebih segar saat ini daripada sebelum ia melakukan permainan ranjang bersama Hyukjae-nya. Donghae tersenyum aneh kearah Hyukjae yang kini sudah sangat lelah. Hyukjae yang melihat senyum Donghae tersebut jadi merinding, yahh sepertinya ia akan—

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan ronde kedua?" tawar Donghae semangat sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa membolakan matanya

"Jadi kali ini ingin bermain soft atau hard, chagi?" tanya Donghae dengan seringaian mesumnya. Hah untuk Hyukjae kuatkanlah tubuhmu, semoga kau bisa bertahan hingga pagi tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the end**

.

gimana… gimana? ini udah wow belum? Kalau belum wow ao minta maaf ya, soalnya ao emang gak jago bikin beginian hahahaha

.

akhir kata, Mind to Review? /nyengirlebar


End file.
